Crimson
by Mollielou
Summary: Crimson finds herself in the past with the future of the wizarding world balancing at the end of her wand. However, this was no accident... overshadowed and branded as a villain due to her fathers dealings in the dark arts Crimson is torn between two sides of magic the good and the evil...will she fight for her friends or succumb to the darkness of Tom Riddle?
1. The Awakening

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quick authors note!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello readers! This is my first story and I'm super excited to share my own story ideas in the Harry potter universe! Tom Riddle is one of my favourite characters in the Harry Potter series and like other fans I feel his younger self is a mystery! But of course queen JK couldn't fit everything in the books…that is why we are here! I also wanted to create a new character! All will be revealed in the story! Feel free to leave reviews on how I could improve, what you like and how I could make the story better! I have planned a few chapters already and I can't wait to share!

This story will include a new character of my own making as I wanted to put my own stamp on the story! But everything else, of course, belongs to JK Rowling!

~Mollie Lou

" **These are dark times….there is no denying"**

 **Prologue…**

 **I couldn't breathe.**

 **I can't breathe.**

The battle had lasted for weeks and finally it has come to a close. In a mess of dead tangled bodies, heartbreak and defeat.

 **Defeat.**

We let him win…we let the darkness in and infest our lives with hatred…and it was my fault…

I'd let Harry down

Hermione

Ron

Ginny

Everyone….I was the only one left but unlike the others I never had the fight. I never had that dragon's fire in my stomach keeping me afloat, I only had them. We had been fighting for months and I have finally given up.

I slowly began to lift my swollen, curse torn face off the stone floor. It felt as if I'd left myself on the floor below me, and the numb feeling I'd felt in my brain for weeks have finally reached my physical being . Hot, thick, wet blood dribbled down my face and to the corner of my mouth. I slowly moved my tongue to catch the drops and taste the feeling of life for the last time. I knew I was dying, and that was ok. As I looked up at the thick black sky a deathly figure loomed over me. The blur that swarmed my vision did not allow me to see anything but the dark out line of death.

There I was.

Face to face with death. The phantom figure took his wand from his side and lifted it to my cheek trailing it down to my neck, pulling it over the gold chain of the time turner that was tucked under my jumper, and out of sight. Hermione had given me the time turner before and Ron had gone down to the chamber a few hours before. Their faces filled my head.

 **A few hours earlier…**

I was running wand in hand, numb from head to toe, into the corridor outside the great hall, and into the battle. Curses and dark masses whipped past my head as I rocketed further into the castle my feet tripping on rubble.

"CRIMSON" I heard someone scream over the noise. I turned quickly to see Hermione running up from behind me. As she reached me she did not say a word but only thrust something small and cold into my hands. "Take this and keep it safe while I'm down in the chamber." her eyes locked with mine as she pulled me into a hasty embrace. Confused and disorientated I opened my mouth to ask her what was going on. When she pulled back she gave me a small knowing smile which vanished as quickly as it appeared.

I opened my hands to see her time turner lying there, with the thin delicate chain trailing between my fingers. "Why are you giving me this now?" I asked confused. Hermione had always kept this on her person since third year and would never let Harry Ron or I touch it. She shook her head violently and pulled my head towards her, tilting my ear to her mouth.

"It's all down to you Crimson." She spoke so only I could hear. Her cryptic tone lead me to believe that I wasn't meant to know what she was talking about...Confused, I pulled away and once again opened my mouth to ask her what on earth she meant.

"Come on we need to go now." Ron interrupted from behind me, he voice hoarse and broken. He didn't even look me in the eye. The riddle in which they both spoke seemed forced but knowing and of course as usual I was out the loop and didn't understand.

Hermione pulled me into one last hug and sped off ducking round the corner with Ron towards the girl's bathroom. Dazed I placed the time turner delicately round my neck, carefully tucking it into my jumper and keeping it out of sight. I had no time to dwell on this as a cruse rebounded off the wall next to my head, and I took off into a run.

The wand that trailed along the necklace was swiftly pulled away and placed between my eyes. I scrunched my eyes shut, ignoring the throbbing pain in my forehead. This was it. I was going to die. I subconsciously clutched the time turner hard in my hand. All my thoughts were snatched away in a flash of green light, and a sharp tug behind my navel, my visions was masked with darkness…


	2. The Devil's Eyes

_**Chapter 1- The Devil's Eyes**_

Snap.

My eyes opened.

My fists clenched.

My breathing laboured.

I was awake.

Without even a thought as to where I was or how much my body protested, I rocketed upwards. My vision still a blur I blinked furiously at the world around me. The light, like one I had not seen in months was bright and clinical, suggesting I was not where I thought I was. Heaven? Hell? Somewhere in between.

I lifted my hands quickly rubbing at my eyes, remembering how damaged they were from curses I pulled them away staring down. They were clean, my nails no longer held the grime of months of war and torment.

"Ah you are awake dear." I look up rapidly sending a sharp pain through my body, subconsciously forcing me to grab the back of my neck.

"You came to us in quite a state." My vision suddenly cleared and I was faced with a small short haired woman in a white uniform. Her face was rosy and cheerful as she carried a tray of coloured potions to the end of my bed. I realized automatically where I was. Hogwarts hospital wing. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood stark still. I wanted to scream. The hospital wing was in perfect order and not how I had seen it last.

"Oh no sit down please miss, you are in no fit state to be standing. Please lie down." It was then I realized that the stout woman was wearing a healer's uniform.

"No get away!" I shouted taking a step backwards, falling into the bedside table. "Where am I?! Tell me now!" I screamed at the woman. I was confused and scared, even though my voice would not lead anyone to think so. I had learned to hide fear.

"You are at Hogwarts School dear. My goodness I shall call for the headmaster!" she started as she swiftly turned away. "Yes and Albus too" she whispered under her breath...Albus...I knew that name...

Despite the excruciating pain in my legs and the crushing feeling in my head, I began to run out of the hospital wing. My feet pounded heavily on the stone floor, the same floor my head a fallen to not moments ago? I ran and ran through the corridors of...my home...

I had no wand no concept of how or why this was all happening, but I knew I had to run. It all become too much, I placed my hand onto the nearest corridor wall and collapsed to the floor sobbing. I couldn't be back here. I turned my head quickly to the wall placing my cheek against the cold stone, I traced the wall quickly with my fingers, knowing this to be the charms corridor, but it wasn't destroyed; it wasn't covered in the bodies of my dead friends. I screamed. I couldn't stop. The doors on the corridors opened one by one, and students poured onto the corridor starting down at me with shocked and scared faces. The faces or Hogwarts students in their neat uniforms, unharmed. Before I could even take my next labored breath I was scooped up into the arms of a bearded man and carried down the corridor. My vision began to blur as I managed to make out a faces. Faces of people I did not know. A figure hovered about me, black hair and blue eyes. He said something. Another figure entered my view. A face I thought I knew. A face I could have seen in a dream, an old friend, the face of Albus Dumbledore.

Blackness once again took hold of me.

I once again woke up with a start to find myself staring up at the ceiling of the hospital wing. I went to sit upright with a start when I friendly hand clasped my shoulder.

"Please stay still miss." I recognized the voice, that friendly tone I had become accustomed to during my 6 years at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.

"How...what?..." I managed my throat raw and burning.

"You appeared in the courtyard a week ago, beaten nearly to death...with dark magic. You gave our students quite the scare. I have to say even I could barely look upon you." He looked curiously at me, unsure what to say maybe? Or just terrified I would scream again. Dumbledore spoke softly. It was then that I noticed his face. Youthful and near free of the wrinkles that plagued the face I knew.

"Where am I?" I asked, I couldn't hear my own voice, shocked filled my every sense, I was numb, staring at his face. I wanted to reach out and touch, to see if this was real.

"You are at Hogwarts dear. A wizarding school in..."I quickly interrupted.

"I know. Hogwarts." I soon regretted saying this. Dumbledore's face scrunched into a frown as he peered over his spectacles.

"I do not recognize you." He mumbled quickly under his breath. Realization dawned on his face, he stood quickly and begun pacing. "When you were found, you possessed one wand, and a time turner. A broken time turner. I did not know at first that is was a time turner as it was badly damaged beyond repair." he glanced sideways at me "that explains..." he mumbled again turning away.

The time turner. I was suddenly bombarded with memories. The battle. The defeat and the figure of death.

"I believe what I feared has come true..." Dumbledore spoke softly as he sat back down on the small chair. "You are not from this time" Noting my confusion before I had even registered it he carried on. "The year is 1944."

Before he could continue the doors to the infirmary opened, and a tall slender figure glided towards my bed. The boy seemed to be supernatural being. An angel at first sight perhaps? He glided like a phantom, glided like a ghost, glided like death.

Death had light blue eyes and slick, slightly wavy dark brown hair. His lips pursed, he started at me with no emotion. He was a blank canvas, or so he appeared. I had learnt that seeing was not always believing.

"Professor" his voice chimed." the headmaster sent me to see if the girl was awake." His voice was almost melodic and he spoke with a sense that he has whoever was listening in the palm of his hand, demanding and dangerous.

I was utterly captivated with the boy. Like when seeing Dumbledore again, it was like looking into the face of an old friend. I was snapped out of my haze by another voice.

"Yes I will be escorting miss?" he looked at me. He wanted to know my name...I could trust him.

"Crimson." I spoke softly.

"Crimson Méfier."

Death smiled.

 **The pearly white teeth of the boy were sharp and straight, they reminded me of a shark, they were a warning...a warning of danger...**

"Thank you that will be all." Dumbledore dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Riddle.

Riddle.

Riddle.

The name tumbled through my head as the phantom stalking gracefully out of the room.

That boy was no ordinary boy, that boy was Tom Riddle.

I had yet again come face to face with the man who killed my friends, my parents and ruined me. And he smiled.

As the door closed I regained my composure. I held in all the feelings I had for Tom Riddle and made sure Dumbledore did not notice although I knew it was in vain. My face, I had been told, told a thousand stories, and clouding my feelings was never a strong point of mine.

"The dark magic that was inflicted upon you has been reversed; you will be left with some curse marks however they will heal with time...much like the mental scars." He spoke softly placing his hand on mine. The comforting weight of human touch that I had been deprived of made my heart soar.

"You do not need to tell the about the future or what has happened to you, one day I will know and I can wait until then." I felt a pang of sadness hit me in the chest as I pictured his lifeless body at the bottom of the astronomy tower. His face so different to the one I was facing now. I like this face better.

"Now Miss Méfier, whilst you are here you will attend classes with the 7th years as I am lead to believe you are 17 nearly 18 am I correct?" I nodded swiftly. "Term only begun 3 weeks ago so catching up will not be difficult...You must tell the other students nothing of the future." He added with haste. "This I stress to you, consequences come to those who meddle with time...if you would like to take my arm I will lead you to be sorted." I followed him...

I followed Dumbledore through the empty corridors, it must have been late at night as the student s were nowhere to be seen after my episode in the corridor this morning. I was thankful of this, I couldn't be doing with the stares and questions just yet.

Letting my thought become trivial and worry free we were soon outside the headmaster's office. "Honeydukes" announced Dumbledore loudly as the wall moved slowly aside to lead into the office.

It was different to how it was in my time. Not as much clutter...not as homely but of course I thought to myself, Dumbledore was not headmaster yet. The walls were still lined with rows and rows of books. Papers lay littered on the floor, desk and up to the platform behind the desk that help the telescope. The red drapes that covered the room in my time where a midnight blue and made the room seem dark and cold.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Dumbledore waved his hand mindlessly and the sorting hat floated to his outstretched hand. The hat looked the same as it did every year I had seen it. I quickly stopped myself from thinking of my past. This was my life now and if I compare it to my 'future' I would never be satisfied.

The hat jolted with a start and stared (if hats could stare into your soul this would could) straight at me. "Please take a seat miss..." "Please call me Crimson" I interrupted I said with a faint smile ghosting my lips. He smiled warmly.

He summoned a small stool in front of me and I carefully sat down, realising for the first time I was wearing one of the strange hospital gowns with small green dots on.i had always thought this was an ugly thing, but I guessed this was better than the old clothes that I had worn for a week before the battle. I began to feel anxious...the material was uncomfortable against my pale thighs as I sat on the seat awaiting the hats verdict on my fate for the second time, although this time seemed more daunting.

Dumbledore placed the hat carefully on my sleek blond hair, again I was intrigued with myself, I hadn't seen my hair this smooth since...well since Hermione had brushed it, in the tent when she had attempted to cut Harry's hair, I sighed sadly returning my eyes to the floor.

"AH" the sudden voice startled me out of my trivial day dream and back into the room. The hat has begun to talk. "Not from this time I see, yessssss, but sometime later...now let's not dwell on your past...or future...clever...a thirst to prove yourself...darkness, you have suffered a great deal" I cringed back into myself willing for the hat to leave my thoughts alone... "You feel like you a disappointment...oh to your friends yes...but your skills with the dark arts and your thirst for approval can only leave me to place you in...SLYTHERIN!" The hat screeched.

I froze.

Slytherin.

"Ah very well" spoke Dumbledore, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He took the hat from my head and walked away slowly. "You will reside in the Slytherin head girls dormitory as we don't have one this year and I am guessing you would like your privacy?" I nodded, keeping my head hung towards the floor. "Very well, your uniform will be waiting and your books will be ready for when you begin lessons on Monday. I look forward to teaching you...Crimson." He smiled from the corner of his mouth, a worried expression crossed his eyes and I pretended not to notice.

"Mr. Riddle will be here in a moment to escort you to your dormitory." He said the name with malice and my breath froze in midair.

 **Riddle.**

 **Riddle.**

 **Riddle.**

Moments later, not giving me time to think, there was a small but sharp knock on the door.

There he was.

Tom Riddle.

As much as I wanted to kill him there and then I restrained myself...but only just.

"Ah Tom, please would you take Crimson to the Slytherin dormitories, head girls if you please. And give her a tour around the castle, I'm sure she is in need of some sort of comfort in what is where." He winked at me, knowing I knew exactly where I was. I smiled briefly.

"Of course Sir." And then Riddle did something unexpected...he walked up to me, his eyes locking with mine,

...and offered me his arm.

Up to now I had branded the dark lord as many things...but chivalrous was not one of them. The act was superior and again just how Harry has described him in our second year. Dangerously calm. Dangerously delightful.

I slowly took his arm barley touching it, merely hovering , his slender fingers closing over mine and pressed my fingers to his arm, he lead me out of the room.

Once the door closed a cold chill travelled the length of my spine...He look at me again and smiled. This smile was empty, and was merely for show I knew this. But as I stared into the devils blue eyes...I knew I would not escape and somewhere buried inside me was the feeling that I did not want to.


	3. The Name

**The Name**

 **A/N There was a slight mistake with the chapter as i upoaded one chapter twice insead of this one! Here is the missing one hopefully this will all make more sense...! Keep reviewing! Happy reading!**

 **~Mollie Lou**

It all seemed like a dream…a strange, stupid, crazy dream. Even though I thought this could be a dream where would I rather be? At Hogwarts in my time where my friends are dead and everything I knew was destroyed? Or be here…linking arms with the man...boy now rather who made all of that happen.

"So…" his voice drifted and echoed through the empty corridor. I looked up sharply and then quickly back down, wanting to avoid eye contact. The space between our bodies seemed to be getting smaller. "Why are you here?" he asked, no shred of respect or thought as to how I would react to such a personal question, so I decided to tell the true (or something close to that.)

"My family and friends were killed by Grindelwald we fought against him for months, I was the only one left, I got hurt and then I was portkeyed here to Dumbledore, as he was a close friend to my parents. I liked school so I wanted to continue here." I gestured to the castle. Short and sweet.

Riddle stared at me, although he had previously shown no emotion he now looked slightly bemused, or maybe confused?.. at how much I had been willing to tell him. I wasn't embarrassed or scared to say what had happened to me, and for the most part I told the truth…just missing out the part about the dark lord but we could get to that later….I chuckled to myself.

"I see." He murmured softly looking straight ahead, returning his face to the blank canvas it was before. I wondered if he was indeed curious, or if he really did not care at all. it was probably the latter.

After a few more moments of silence we stopped walking and I jolted to a sudden stop. Riddle stopped in front of a bare part of wall in a dark corridor. confused I stared up at him. Riddle must have been over 6' and to my 5'4 frame, he towered powerfully over me. He turned is head slightly towards me so I could just about see his lips move.

"Periculum" he whispered softly. "That is the password, the other houses do not know where the Slytherin common room is so I would ask you not to tell anyone." Although this sounded like a piece of advice, I knew this was a command, a warning. I nodded and obeyed.

The wall before me began to slightly shake and distort, at first it made me feel I was wobbling and feeling the floor vibrate under my feet, but then the wall stopped. It sank like melted butter to the floor and vanished. Riddle stepped through the door way and into darkness.

I had never seen, let alone entered the Slytherin common room whilst at school. It was dark, scary, I almost laughed as this was how Harry had described it when he cunningly followed Malfoy in our second year. Candles and lights suddenly appeared and shone brightly to reveal an empty room, the other students must be asleep.

The common room was... amazing, whilst the Ravenclaw common room was homely and full of chairs tables and bookshelves, this one was vast. It almost felt empty…hostile. It was grand indeed, just how harry had described it. Towards the centre of the room was a large open fire place with large black leather chairs seated around it. The fires flames flickered emerald green. Bloody Slytherin's I thought to myself. The dark almost black floor made you feel as if you were walking in the night sky with nothing below you. The ceilings where high and pillars, scattered around the room rose up to meet it blooming off to a beautifully calved roof. I gazed in awe; man they had it good.

I walked slowly forwards of Tom gathering my surroundings. "wow." I exclaimed, barley containing my amazement as my face opened wide into a gape. i realised quickly that Riddle was looking at me amused. I clamped my jaw shut.

"Indeed" said Riddle with a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. "This is the common room, there are desks over to your right and the fire and some more chairs to your left." He gestured around the room. "I shall show you to the dormitory." He said swiftly gliding away. I watched for a moment as he glided away, he held himself upright and impossibly still. If you didn't look hard enough it would have been difficult to see him move at all. He really did glide, not tittering foots steps, just pure confidence and control.

I followed him up the dark spiral stair case catching glances as his hair shone softly by the moonlight outside the windows. I looked down at my feet, concentrating as to where they were going, my hand ghosting the rail gently.

"UMMF" I sounded. I looked hastily up. Tom had stopped and faced me, my head was awkwardly places straight against his chest. I started up quickly to his face, would he curse me? Would her be angry?

But I saw nothing. He stared blankly. "You should stop looking at your feet, or you won't know where you are going." He stated, still un-moving.

"Thank you captain obvious" I said as I took a step back onto the lower step shaking my head and scowling.

Tom blinked, I caught something flash across his face, and unsure I looked away at my feet again. A cold hand grabbed my chin pulling it upwards. It wasn't rough, nor gentle, but demanding and in control.

"Look up from your feet Crimson." Tom Riddle… He held my head for a few more seconds before dropping his hand swiftly. "Good." He stated. I was sure that if there would have been anymore light he would have seen my cheeks flush scarlet.

"Here is your room, I would have been the room if Slytherin had a head girl, but due to the stupidity of the women in the house, this year Griffindor have the head girl." He seemed spiteful. It was funny really, the first emotion I was seeing from him was hatred. How fitting… " to open the door speak your name…it will recognise your voice and no other so if you please?" he stepped aside gesturing towards the door.

I stepped forwards and slid past him, our bodies brushing carefully past each other. I shivered.

"Crimson Méfier." I spoke softly and the door silently swung open.

Once again I was gobsmacked…

High ceilings, delicate light fixtures and a large four-poster bed lay before me. I could get used to this….at least it wasn't sleeping in tent….

I took my small while pumps off at the door and moved my bare feet onto the soft green carpet. Green, of course, seemed to be a theme in this room…green carpet, green curtains, and green bedsheets. Not that I was complaining, I had always loved green. I twirled around slowly taking it all in. My ginger fell over my eyes, as I swiped it out of the way I noticed Tom was still stood in the doorway. I tilted my head and stared at him.

"You can come in Thomas." I said taking a small step towards him. His face automatically made me take that step back. Contorted rage crossed his calm façade and passed angry, no longer the gliding phantom, but the predator. He stopped right in front of my face nose to nose….he trailed his nose down my jaw and to my ear.

"Never call me Thomas again". I froze, the breath caught in the throat and I swore my heart had stopped. He pulled his face slowly back from my hair and stared into my eyes, the look of rage gone. "It is the weekend now" he stated turning away. "and classes begin on Monday, tomorrow I shall come and collect you from your room at 9 and begin the tour of the castle. It is rather large and could take some getting used to." He said with a small smile.

"You know…your rapid mood change has given me whiplash." I said gripping my neck pretending it was hurting, walking towards my bed where my new trunk full of clothes and books lay I turned back to see Tom smile.

"It's just who I am I'm afraid. If you are obedient, I play nice." He said this quite seductively, I automatically felt disgusted…did the future dark lord just….flirt…..I nearly laughed but instead I felt my cheeks flush red again as I quickly turned away from him.

"Obedient!" I huffed. "People are not your lap dogs Riddle." I said with a sneer.

"Oh come now I thought we had gotten past the last name deal, please call me Tom." And with that he swept from the room in a blur of his black cloak.

"Until tomorrow Crimson." He said softly as the door shut without a sound.

What a prick. I thought to myself. What a charming, polite prick…..

I seethed over towards my bed and began to unpack my trunk. I then felt my heart drop as I remember my wand…my heart began to pound…where was it? Did I leave it in my time? Was it destroyed? Then I saw it, lying on my bedside table, I quickly pounced towards it taking it in my hands gently. The familiar weight in my hands made me feel complete again.

Throughout school I was always top of my classes especially in dark arts and potions. I found them the most useful….but I was quiet about my success, unlike Hermione…

Being friends with Harry Hermione and Ron was never easy. Becoming friends in our second year was the start of a friendship that I thought would last a lifetime…

 **FLASHBACK…..**

I was in my second year, after passing all my first year exams and gaining high praise I was excited about starting a new year. I had a few friends in my house, Lola and Lottie (the twins) and Tabitha (who I shared a dorm with). I was never one to put my hand up in a class, I would rather just write the answer down and get them right then share with the rest. Sitting quietly at the back and blending in was my forte! Although dueling and spell casting was always where I shone. I believe that I was unbeaten, even Hermione, much to her dismay, wasn't as quick as me. This was the only time I really did out shine the 'Golden Trio' and I truly felt that I was my time to be Crimson and not just Harry Potters sidekick...

And If I'm being honest I rather enjoyed it. It wasn't until one day in the library, Hermione Granger sat at my table.

I peered over my book at her and quickly looked back down avoiding eye contact, however, by the sound of her laboured breathing she was not as calm and collected as I was.

"Urghhhh." I heard her sigh as she was scribbling furiously at a page of her book pulled a face of anger and confusion.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She looked up alarmed as if she didn't even know I was sitting there.

"Oh." She said perplexed. "Nothing, nothing, just some defense homework." I smiled at her pride.

"Is it the essay on the banshee?" I said leaning forwards.

"Urmm yes." Hermione exclaimed. "Just….ummm….struggling" it looked as if she had submitted to defeat.

"I could help if you like. That stupid Professor Lockheart never taught us anything before giving the essay, I've heard the whole school has been given the same one." I giggled. She smiled at me moving her chair closer. And after that day we became best friends and the next few years were a whirlwind of adventures and danger.

…...

I snapped myself out of the vision and collapsed to the floor in flood of tears. I cried for my friends, my family and myself. I saw their faces play like a projection in my head. I cried for the bad times and the good times…and for how much I would miss them.

After a while my tears ceased and I pulled my green pj's out of my trunk and slipped them on clumsily, my eyes still blurring from crying. Not bothering to brush my hair or wipe my eyes I crawled into bed flopping ungracefully onto of the sheets and slowly climbing in. The bed was unbelievable comfy. The soft sheets were a haven for my aching back and my limbs as I sunk into the thick mattress. I rested my mess of ginger hair against the soft pillows relishing the bliss of just laying with no worries. Although I knew this feeling would not last for long, I was grateful for the short mental break. I breathed deeply and let the air fill my lungs imagining sleep filling my body. Slowly but surely I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. The Letter

A/N Sorry I haven't posted in nearly a week I have been super busy with college so a bigger update is on the way with more Crim and Tom goodness!...or not so goodness?(making no sense I shall stop)...Please leave reviews :))))) Happy reading!

~Mollie Louuuu

 **The Letter**

I was roused from my sleep by a sharp rapping on the door.

Without thinking, I stumbled blindly across the room and towards to door. As I opened it I yawned looking upwards. "Hello." I said mid yawn. To my horror stood before, with a smirk as big as the Cheshire cats, was Tom Riddle. "ekkkkkkk." I squealed slamming the door in his face, rattling the book shelf that stood next to it. I pressed my back against the door and looked down at myself; wear nothing but a top and underwear. Why didn't I think about what I was wearing?! Why did I answer the door….in my underwear…to blood Lord Voldemort.

"Crimson it isn't polite to slam a door in someone's face" drifted his voice through the door. "I will come back in 10 minutes to retrieve you…and please put some clothes on." I could feel his smirk at my embarrassment seeping through the door. I heard his footsteps retreating back down the stairs.

I whipped quickly around and dashed into the bathroom. It was rather large with a shower and a large white bath. I turned to my left and peered into the large gold rimmed mirror that hung there. This was the first time I had seen my own face in months. My shoulder length ginger hair hung limply like straw around my face messily sticking out at odd angles, although this may look like bed hair…it was constantly like this and I liked it. I was never really noticed by any boys at school, my orange hair and blue eyes but have been too much for them I always convinced myself. Even though I knew that boys never really paid any attention I didn't think I was ugly…I'd concluded I was…cute? Pretty? Just not hot…..And I knew that right now I looked far from any of those things…

Large black blue bangs hung under my eyes making me look like a dead girl walking…I was already deathly pale, but I guessed my new look was just the aftermath of the curses I had suffered. I signed walking over to the shower flicking it on. Finally…I thought to myself…an actual shower.

Whilst Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were hunting horcruxes showers were few and far between and although you could use magic to make your hair less greasy it didn't have the same feeling as a burning hot shower. I stood under the water for what seemed like an age, letting the water cascade over my body not worrying that Tom would have arrived by now to give me a tour…he could wait…

I stepped out of the shower, conjuring my hair dry and placing my bangs over my eyebrows. I walked back over to the mirror and used my wandless magic to put some make up on, mascara and covering my bags nothing too fancy. I walked into my bedroom and dressed. I had an array of new clothes that were surprisingly not bad for the 1940s. I slid on a yellow and black checked skirt with white knee high socks with a white blouse it was time to reinvent myself. Back in school I wore baggy jumpers that would cover my body as much as I could, my shyness never allowed me to wear anything that would draw attention.

i suddenly saw a small letter laying on my bed that hadn't been there before...I opened it quickly and it read...

 _"Crimson, I hope you are finding adjusting to your new surrounding easy, or as easy as one could find time travel. It has come to my attention that your reaction to shows that he may have something to do with your future. I would not ask this of you if is wasn't worried that Thomas was falling to darkness. I need you to make yourself the center of Tom's interests, reinvent yourself if you must and become what interests Mr Riddle the most, the darkness. I know you have experience with such things and i stress again I would not ask this of you if the situation was not so dire. Put yourself in situations where Tom Riddle has no choice but to be intrigued by you. I'm not sure what these might be so i could like you to come by my office at the end of your tour and we shall discuss the matter further. Again, i apologize but this is my last and only hope that might not succumb to darkness._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

I pulled the letter away from my face and made it burn up in my head so there was no one who could find it.

Change myself...how could i do that?! How could I of all people interest the infamous Tom Riddle...it clicked...I had to be confident.

I had to be confident like him...have that air of control and full knowledge of what i was doing, and after all I am a Slytherin now so how hard could that be. I straightened my back and moved my hair over my shoulders adding a smolder to my eyes. Confidence Crimson...

If I had even the smallest chance of saving the future I would have to get Tom Riddle to pay attention to me...

I heard a small cough from outside the door. "yeah just a second." I shouted quickly grabbing my wand off the bed.

I opened the door and there stood Tom my confidence facade melting away under the gaze of Tome Riddle. I stopped for a brief second as if I had been surprised, although I knew it was him. His dark brown hair was neatly swooped across his forehead and his clothes were immaculately straight and in order. He was handsome I thought…dangerously handsome…I could see why people were so trusting and drawn to him.

"I have been waiting for 10 minutes…" he stated looked extremely annoyed.

"Sorry Tom but I haven't had a shower in months and I really was rather enjoying it." I answered starting him dead in the face as i snapped back into my 'new darker self'...wow I was really bad at this... He needed to know that I wasn't scared of him. I saw something flash across his face as I stared at him. He looked me up and down until he once again met my eyes and the look had vanished.

"Shall we Crimson?" he said offering his arm once again. The way he said my name made me shiver. He almost whispered it, and drew out the M making it sound almost seductive.

Once again I gently looped my arm through his and he clasped my hand down with his. To the outside world this would have looked sweet but the weight that he pressed down onto my hand was domineering and controlling. He gave me a small smirk tightening his grip, leading me down the stairs and towards the common room.

…...

Seeing the Slytherin common room in the light and busy with students, made it seem less daunting and more alive. Students young and old were sat at table studying whilst the younger students were sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Don't you have some studying to do?" Riddle said as we stood over the children on the floor. The looked up in shock as we towered over them.

"Yes, sorry Tom..." they said as they gathered their cards and scuttled away.

"Tom they were having fun, it's the weekend give the first years some slack." I said nudging him slightly with my hip as we walked towards the chairs in front of the fire.

"How could they possibly become the powerful future wizards of our generation if they just sit around playing cards all day." He said with a smirk. "This everybody is our new student Crimson Méfier." I looked up quickly not realizing who he was talking to and I was faced with four Slytherin boys.

I recognised them all from Hogwarts: A History, Lord Voldemort's first followers.

Antoin Dolohov was the first I made eye contact with, he was tall and pale with short brown and dark brown eyes that made him look like a ghost. His gaunt eyes and blank expression made him seem vacant and dangerous. The next boy was Avery, a blonde skinny boy with blue eyes. He looked normal at first glance and if I could say so, rather attractive too, but blondes were never my type. The next was Rodolphus Lestrange, looking into his black eyes made me feel sick. Knowing what his ancestor Bellatrix would do to my future made me head reel with hatred, so much so that I nearly jumped forwards and killed him where he stood.

And the last I recognised immediately as Abrarax Malfoy. His blond slick hair was long and down to his shoulders, tied back into a low ponytail. He stood with an air of superiority that the others did not possess. He stood like Draco.

It was never, EVER, made public that Draco and I were not enemies. Although we pretended so in school, our parents were close friends and we spent most of our summers together at Malfoy manor, however, when summer was over Draco and I would go back to ignoring each other except for secret rendezvous in the library to chat. Draco, although he seemed superior he was lonely and often...well...sad... he treated many people I loved with hatred and bullied Hermione for years, but I was the only one that could help him.

Looking into the face of Abrarax was hard, as images of Draco, his laugh, his smile, his sneer filled my head.

 _Draco was my first kiss_...in the maze in his garden when we were 16. It really was magical...as far as first kisses go...it was awkward and clumsy and made me warm inside. Cheesy I know, but in such a secret place that forbidden kiss will stay with me always... and although we never took the relationship further there was a part of me that cared deeply for that blonde haired Slytherin, something inside me longer for the darkness...for the danger...but now he's dead and none of that mattered.

I bit my tongue and looked down quickly gathering my thoughts. I looked up again as if nothing had happened. Riddle had noticed, he looked at my curiously and I could have sworn I saw concern flash across his features.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you." I said smiling.

"Pleasure is all mine." Said Avery as he sauntered towards me, lifting my hand to his mouth, kissing it. I Blushed.

"Right then." Said Riddle pulling me away from Avery, a putting his hand on my waist. I jumped slightly at the touch and looked up confused. "good day gentlemen" Riddle said nodding and guiding me towards the door.

"I didn't say hello to everyone." I stated grounding my feet forcing riddle to stop with me.

"Avery was looking at you like a piece of meat. You don't want to give him the wrong idea." He said looking me up and down. I suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

I shifted nervously. "oh well then I'm glad I had Tom Riddle to protect me." I said clinging to his arm and staring up at him through my eyelashes.

He stared down at me unblinking, staring into my soul. I looked shocked at the way my body was pressed to his. I didn't flinch.

"You are welcome." He said quickly looking away and pulling me out of the door snapping us out of the moment we had gotten caught in.

As we passed thorough the wall I could have sworn I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks.

We spent the most part of the day looking around the school I already knew like the back of my hand. He walked me through the corridors showing me all my familiar classrooms and where my classes would be, all of which I would be sharing with him...great...the whole time he did not let go of my arm clinging to me and dragging me around corners. People stared...

It was obvious that he was thought of very highly as teachers passed him with glowing smiles introducing themselves to me and praising tom and his manners. I grimaced...they didn't know the half of it. I was also introduced to some of the hard faced Slytherin girls. There were only 2 other girls in my year, Louisa Parkinson and Clara Rosier. Both greeted me with false smiles hostility, obviously caused by my closeness to Tom.

Louisa had dark brown hair and a squashed small face. She was the most forthcoming towards me, however, her constant glances towards my arm that was entwined with Tom's told me that she was not a friend of mine. Clara was quiet and stern talking only when Louisa gestured to her. I understood that they would never be my 'friends' being the only 2 girls in their year had made them close. However, they weren't as scary as I had first thought. They said goodbye to Tom and I with a small smile in Tom's direction as they left. I heard them softly giggle as they passed.

"I have to head towards Dumbledore's office now." I said stopping and turning towards Tom facing him.

"Ah, would you like me to accompany you?" he asked, for a moment I thought he may have been genuinely nice, but I knew he wanted to know what I was going to say to Dumbledore.

"That's alright Tom, I'd like to see if I can find my way on my own." I laughed taking a step towards him. Remember Crim...confidence...

"Thank you for today Tom." I said standing on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek, I allowed my red hair to trail across his jaw. I stood back down and looked up at him.

His eyes were wide, his jaw was slack and he stared...I mean he was really staring. I couldn't tell if he was angry or in shock but if his face was made any bigger his mouth would have hung open. I has to remember this was Tom Riddle, not some smitten school boy.

I smiled again and twirled to walk down the empty corridor.

 _I could feel Tom's eyes burning into the back of my head._


	5. The Darkness

**A/N Another chapter down! Thank you to Emily for a lovely review! :)**

 **Things move quite quickly in this chapter but its all meant to be! Happy reading!**

 **~Mollie Louu**

 **The Darkness...**

I walked around the corridors alone. Spiraling along the lonely hallways was daunting. Looking around made me think back to the Hogwarts in my time, destroyed and strewn with bodies…I physically shook the image out of my head and stared straight ahead numbing my thoughts.

That was my old life. This is the new me.

I rounded the corner to Dumbledore office and stopped. Of course…he wasn't headmaster yet and therefore this office wasn't his…I huffed and turned around wandering back towards transfiguration. His office must be near there I presumed. I was walking for what seemed like ages before I realised I had checked the entire corridor and could not find this damn office anywhere.

"Urghh." I said audible. I must be after curfew I thought, the tour with Tom had finished late so it must be…well really late now…! Maybe if I headed back to the common room I would be able to ask someone…

And then I realised…I had no idea where the common room was…yet again I had let my thoughts run away with me and I had paid no attention…screw this calm confident persona…I was starting to panic…I was wandering aimlessly…

The only places I knew where the headmasters office…Ill head back in that direction I thought turning back around. I stopped when I heard footsteps heading towards me. I would get into trouble if anyone found be so I darted behind a pillar on the edge of the corridor and hide silently. A blonde haired boy rounded the corner, it was Avery. I sighed to myself…phew he would be able to help.

"AVERY." I shouted as I rounded the pillar. He looked up spotted me before picking up speed wand walking towards me

"Hello Crimson." He said looking around as if he was waiting for something. "What are you doing wandering around the castle…it's nearly 11." He said again looking behind himself.

I peered over his shoulder and said "I got lost on the way to Dumbledore's office." I huffed and looked away.

"Well it's getting late now maybe I could walk you back to the common room and I could take you tomorrow?" he said hopefully, offering me his arm.

I sighed, admitting defeat and took his arm gently. Now I had to wait till tomorrow to try and talk Dumbledore out of thinking I was the saviour of the world! I could barely even walk in a straight line under Tom's gaze, let alone be his equal!

I followed Avery through the corridors not thinking of anything in particular…suddenly I was thrown sideways and slammed into a wall. Avery pushed my hands above my head and stared at me with a dead expression.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I screeched in his faced struggling against his hands.

"Who are you? Riddle is obsessed! He wants us to watch you and report back." He spat, His face turning into a snarl.

"What?" I shouted "that has nothing to do with me! I've been here for 48 hours at most I barley know Riddle!"

That's when I decided to show off…just a tad…these stupid teen 'deatheaters' needed to know I wasn't intimidated.

I imagined my hands and wrists burning. I visualised a fire, spreading from my chest into my arms and through Avery's hands. Moments later Avery screeched and rocketed backwards holding his bright red hands out in front of him.

I sauntered towards him ominously and said "you ever lay your hands on me again." I walked up to him and placed my mouth to his ear. "I'll kill you."

His face grew in horror and he stumbled backwards still staring at me. "You… you wouldn't." he stammered. I walked back towards him…

"Try me." I whispered.

I used my wandless magic again to catapult him 10 feet down the corridor where he landed with a BANG! He stared at me again, his mouth gaping open. He scurried backwards, jumped clumsily to his feet and bolted around the corner.

I breathed out…was I even breathing through the whole experience?... it thought to myself. My pulse was racing and my heart was pounding as magic surged through my body. I was gifted at wandless magic, creating my first no verbal was I was in my 2nd year, but I had never put so much hatred into magic before and it felt…liberating. I no longer felt like the victim…the shit friend…the shadow.

 **I was power.**

…

After a couple of moments regaining my composure I begun to run back towards the common room, praying that I didn't bump into anyone along the way, as I was certain that my face was the same colour as my hair. I didn't stop running till I was at the wall. I whispered the password and shifted impatiently on my feet for the wall to melt away. As soon as I had run through the wall I crashed into something. I fell backwards and landed with a crash onto the rug.

"Ouch." I said quietly rubbing the back of my head wrinkling my eyes shut. I slowly opened my eyes to see Tom's face inches away from mine.

"Are you okay Crimson?" he said softly looking me up and down.

I shot up quickly and said "urmmm yes! I'm fine…great actually!" I stammered, stop it Crimson you are waffling…

"You came in at quite a speed and you are back way past curfew I was going to go and find you…as headboy I should deduct points." He straightened up and held his head high, egotistical bastard.

Confidence Crimson…

"I wouldn't have been late if I hadn't of had a lovely encounter with your friend Avery…" I sneered walking closer to him.

He looked at me in shock. "Thought it would be funny to have him attack the new girl in the corridor all alone?!" His confused look made me press onwards. "He said you told him to keep an eye on me…spy on me that's fine! I'm not exactly interesting! But please tell him to refrain from attacking me as next time he won't be so lucky."

He continued to look at me with a vacant and confused expression. I couldn't help but notice his enticing blue eyes and his hair that was slightly ruffled from the impact of my fall. He almost looked human.

"I didn't tell him to attack you…" he said, I could see anger rising in his features.

"What so he hasn't told you what happened?" I asked surprised.

"No…he hasn't." he was seething with anger.

Before I even had time to answer he was in front of me…so close I could feel his breath on my face. He clasped his hands tightly over my upper arms and held me in place. I instinctively tried to pull away but he held me firmly.

"I didn't want him to hurt you…I'm just curious…" he said once again looking me up and down. I felt so small under his piecing gaze that if he would have looked at me for one second more I would have disappeared into the floor.

"If you are curious just get to know me." I whispered moving closer. "I assure you Tom. There is more than meets the eye."

I felt his body tense quickly and his breathing ceased. I knew from Dumbledore description of Tom that because he was born under the effects of a love potion which meant he was incapable of feelings, but I could see a small faint blush rising over his cheek as I pulled my face away from his ear. Maybe Dumbledore was wrong? Maybe Tom just didn't have anyone?...He stared intensely at me, his eyes reading my soul.

"I would like that." He said suddenly.

He reached up to my face and moved my hair away from my face, stroking my cheek lightly. The bliss didn't last for long as his swiftly pulled his hand away, realising what he was doing. I blushed and looked down, forgetting my mission to be in power and just succumbing to my childish heart.

"I shall take you back to your room now Crimson. And tomorrow I'll come and get you at 9." He stated, putting his arm around my waist and leading me towards the stairs.

As we walked towards to stairs crossing the common room slowly I couldn't help but thinking how quickly things had progressed…I had only been here for 2 days and I was already being targeted by Slytherin's and walking in the arms of Lord Voldemort!...no… he wasn't that man yet, he was still a child…He would have already killed his father and made his first horcrux, I thought to myself. I looked up at him quickly before moving my head back towards my feet. He looked so human…so innocent…so beautiful…However, there was something behind his eyes, something unhinged, something I couldn't trust. But the way he looked at me…he didn't look at me with evil intent…he just looked at me…

Maybe Dumbledore was wrong about him…he hadn't become that man yet…the man who killed my friends, he was just Tom. I glanced back up at him again, staring this time catching him staring at me too. There was that look again! Nothing sinister…just looking…

We had reached my door. He lifted my hand his lips and kissed it softly moving his eyes upwards to capture mine.

"Until tomorrow Crimson." He said softly straightening up and turning away from me.

I watched him walk away before turning sharply and pulling the door open. I shut it swiftly and placed my back against the door breathing heavily.

I could change him.

I could help him.

Help free him from the darkness…

I sunk to the floor, my face falling slack.

I felt a darkness move over my mind…

 **But Crimson… it spoke softly…you like the darkness…**

…

TOM POV

I walked away from her trying so hard not to look back, I wasn't until I heard her door shut that I sped up, moving towards Avery's dorm.

What was she doing to me? I could still envision her red hair moving through my fingers, I could feel her cheek under my hand, and I could taste her on my lips…

I shook these thoughts out of my head, they were distracting me from what I needed to do…

Without knocking I entered Avery's room. Malfoy and Avery looked upwards and bolted towards the centre of the room standing obediently before me. I moved my eyes towards Avery, making him sweat. I didn't show anger. I didn't show anything.

"I've spoken to Crimson." I stated moving my face very little.

Avery began to squirm. I took a small step forwards. Avery stepped back and I smiled.

"She told me about your…altercation Avery…I was not impressed." I said pursing my lips before grinning wildly.

"She…she can do wandless magic my lord. She…she did…did a spell…nonverbal…" he stammered.

Wandless…nonverbal? I stopped breathing. My suspicions where right, she was extremely powerful…

"Well" I said pacing towards the window. "That is interesting thank you Avery." I allowed a small smile to appear on his face before I struck. "But I told you not to touch her."

He screamed and convulsed on the floor as I inflicted the cruciatus curse on him. He squirmed at my feet, I smiled wildly. "You will not touch her again. She will become the interest of most of the school…and from what she has told me there are people out there to get her…she must NOT be harmed….do I make myself clear." I lifted the curse. "Malfoy pull him to his feet."

Malfoy quickly pulled him up and held him against his side, his head lulled to the side.

"You will watch over her, walk her to lessons when I am not around, make sure no harm comes to her." I stated looking at them both intently. "Tell the others to do the same."

"Why is she so special?" Malfoy asked as I turned to walk out of the door, I knew that he wasn't challenging me, his intentions were purely curious.

"I want her to join us. The power she has shown proves she would be a vital addition to the cause."

"I see, I will not disobey my lord." He bowed his head.

"Good. Evening gentleman I shall see you tomorrow, I will be calling a meeting." I swiftly turned away and began to walk out of the door.

"She has killed before." A voice sounded from behind me. It was the weak voice of Avery. "She threatened to kill me, and I'm guessing from the way she sounded that she has done something like that before. She seemed…dead behind the eyes." He cut off with a cough.

"Hmm interesting…thank you Avery that is vital."

I continued out of the door and towards the headboy's room.

She has killed….she did say she has been involved in war so of course death would have been everywhere. She seemed so innocent…but when I had been close to her I could feel dark magic raging inside her twisting with mine.

I would make her like me. We were meant to be together…to take over the world side by side...


	6. The Talk

**A/N Sorry this is coming out late! ive been super busy with school but I have written a longer chapter with more Tom and Crimson! Happy reading!**

 **~Mollie Louu**

I awoke on Monday morning after spending the day with Tom yesterday. We walked around the castle, chatted in the library and strolled around the grounds. News of my arrival and my sudden relationship with Tom had spread through the school like wildfire. I had heard that I was a spy from Grindlewald recruiting the best of the school…apparently I knew Tom before I had arrived and we are an 'item'…and also I was a 'bitch' … the girls of Hogwarts were angered by my presence…I had chatted more to Clara and Louisa in the evening and we managed to get along really well! Although Louisa was quiet she warmed to me as the evening went on! Clara was obviously madly in love with Malfoy she would not shut up about him! "But he doesn't know I even exist" she had said. It was surreal that these people I had heard about in history books and the people whose grandchildren I knew could be so….normal!

They girls warned me about the people who 'would not be my friends' "Riddle has a group of…followers." I remembered at this moment I had leaned in hoping to hear something good. "A couple of the girls in our house in the year below are OBSESSED with him. Obviously Riddle has never let any of them close nor has he ever had a girlfriend…I mean yeah I think he's been with a girl...like you know" she had nodded her head towards me. I got what she meant. "A few of the girls have said stuff, like Phoebe Worthing has said Tom and her…you know…anyway I've seen the way they have been looking at you! Tom has had his arm around you all day and they are jealous to say the least so I'd watch your back for 'stray' curses"

When she has said that about Tom and that girl I felt a twist in my stomach…jealously maybe? It couldn't be I had only known him for 3 days. Get a grip Crim.

We carried on chatting late into the evening until there was a soft knock on the door. Clara looked towards me and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly peering round it. She quickly pulled back and giggled "It's Tom."

"I told you he was interested Clara." Said Louisa with a smirk.

"He might not be coming for me." I laughed.

Clara opened the door and sure enough there stood Tom. He was wearing a white shirt that was neatly tucked into his grey suit pants that he has been wearing earlier, missing the green jacket.

"I've come to escort Crimson to Professor Dumbledore." He said with a small smile.

Oh shit…I had forgotten about Dumbledore's meeting. After the incident with Avery and spending the day wrapped up in conversation with Tom I hadn't even thought about the letter…I had quickly stood up off the bed.

"Sorry girls I best get going! It was nice getting to know you." They both smiled at me as I walked across the room. As I turned around to close the door Clara winked at me and turned to giggle to Louisa. I shook my head smirking and closed the door behind me.

"I completely forgot about meeting Dumbledore." I said as I took Tom's arm instinctively.

"Oh no you don't have a meeting with Dumbledore, I Just wanted to have you all to myself before classes start. But if you were meant to meet with Dumbledore I could walk you there now."

"No!" I said quickly. "It can wait till tomorrow I want to chill before classes start anyway, get my stuff together."

"Chill?" he questioned. I had forgotten about the ' time language barrier'.

"Urmmm yeah where I come from it means relax! I need to relax before classes" I said quickly hoping he didn't question it.

"You also say urmmm a lot…like you question what you are about to say or tell me. You are clever Crimson, you shouldn't question a mind like yours…unless you are hiding something…" he said smirking at me.

I flushed bright red and moved my hair over my face so he couldn't see my panicked expression. But I doubt that worked. He noticed everything.

"Noooo it's just how I talk." I laughed it off really badly. Hermione was right I couldn't hide anything…

"Well we will soon sort that out. Confidence is key Crimson." H said with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

That glint was always there, that was why he was so charming. When we had passed the girls in the corridor he has said "Ladies" with that same look and they all seemed to swoon. I was no exception, every time I looked at him my stomach knotted and I forgot about my past and got lost in his eyes. A pale piecing blue that even had the teachers at their mercy. Whilst we were wandering the corridors we had bumped into various teacher they I would have and they all greeted Tom the same, with a large smile and a pat on the back or the arm. They loved him. But I mean, how couldn't they? He was alluring, intelligent and handsome…

It wasn't until we stopped that I realised we had walked off the floor where my room was and upstairs to Tom's room...

"Why are we here?" I asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to talk to you, without anyone eaves dropping…" He said with a smile.

"You didn't have to drag be to such a secret place Tom, no one is interested in what we have to say." I giggled nervously knowing this wasn't true.

He pulled me gently into his room.

It was larger than mine, with dark green wall paper. It was dark, despite the dwindling candles dotted around the ceiling. It was extremely menacing and matched Tom's personality perfectly. Everything was in place. There was not an item on the floor, no papers or books even on his night stand. There was a dark wooden book shelf on the right that was perfectly straight with not a book slightly crooked or out of place. The main feature of the room was the large four-poster bed in the centre. It was similar to mine but much larger and more luxurious. It was surrounded by large swooping dark green canopies that swarmed and swallowed the bed to the point where it was barely visible.

I took a step further into the room. "Wow, and I thought my room was nice." I laughed twirling round to look at Tom.

"It is a perk of being headboy." He smirked. "So I would like to talk to you about classes starting tomorrow."

"Wait, wait that was the secret you wanted to keep from everyone? You just wanted to discuss school work?" I asked looking confused.

"It is your first day and you are sure to get a lot of unfriendly comments and questions about your past." He said, almost sounding concerned.

"Tom, believe me I have fought in a war, I can take care of a few silly school girls." I laughed turning away to go and sit on his bed. As soon as I had sat down however, I felt exposed…vulnerable. He walked towards me.

"I know the stupid Slytherin girls may seem harmless but I have had word that they are out to get you…because of your…sudden relationship with me." He said moving towards me uncomfortably.

"I've only been her 3 days?!" I said "I couldn't have caused that much trouble…and you have only known me a few days you don't have to protect me…"I said looking past him towards the door. I knew that that was a risky thing to say…He was Tom bloody Riddle of course he didn't want to protect me that was stupid…

"You just said it yourself; anyone who could cause such a stir in such a small amount of time is going to catch my attention." He said smirking at me, his eyes glinting wildly in the candle light. "And…" he hesitated. "I feel drawn to you Crimson…" he said looking me dead in the eyes, walking towards me.

"Tom…" I stumbled desperately thinking of what to say next. I quickly rose from the bed and walked past him. This was an opportunity to draw him in even more, like Dumbledore told me to do. "You don't know me Tom. Trouble seems to follow me everywhere I go… you don't want to be drawn to a person like me…I'm better off on my own…" I said facing away from him. Although what I had said as true, I felt like I sounded too forced.

"I feel the same about myself Crimson." He said suddenly.

I was taken aback and felt like I'd been hit in the chest with…shock? He was opening up to me…we had known each other for less than 78 hours and Voldemort was drawn to me…I didn't understand. Was he being serious? Or was he lying…drawing me in? I knew I couldn't trust him yet…I decided to play the game.

"Maybe we were meant to find each other Tom." I whispered looking towards him with my eyes hung low, hiding them beneath my long dark eyelashes.

"I believed that since the day I saw you. I was there when you were in the corridor screaming." He said. I flinched away from the memory half embarrassed and half filled with thought of my friends. "Covered in curse marks." He continued. "Ripped clothes, red hair, startling blue eyes staring up at me. I could feel this…this dark magic radiating from you, mixing with mine. I've never felt magic like that before." He said walking towards me.

"I was in a bad way…"I began to open up, this time being truthful. "before I was transported here, I had just been under the influence of the Crusiatus Curse…I think anyway, I had been fighting for days, I was madly disorientated and…" I began to feel tears prick my eyes. "And I had just seen my friends be tortured and killed before my eyes." I felt rage fill me up. I gripped my fists and looked up at Tom walking towards him till I was inches from his face. Darkness began to seep out of me, and I had no control.

"I killed the man who did it." I smiled wickedly. "Didn't take much, I'd used a killing curse before and it felt…good…the rush the….revenge."

Tom was stood deathly still, staring at me blankly. He slowly lifted his hand to my face brushing my blazing red hair off my hot face.

"You don't know how long I have waited to meet someone like you Crimson." He said smiling at me continuing to brush my cheek.

I lifted my hand to his face, touching his pale ice cold cheek. "I feel the same Tom." I smiled wickedly.

….

Tom and I had talked way into the night about the dark arts, comparing lives and holding back things about our past. There were many times where the conversation began to drift towards family and feelings. This was quickly brushed aside however, mainly by Tom. The subject of his family had come up only once. I already knew about his family, how he was the product of a love potion, a muggle father, a witch mother, brought up in an orphanage. Before tonight I had never thought about how Toms past could have influence his later actions, and I found myself almost feeling sorry for him…he was manipulative, a liar and a murderer…but I could help but feel for him.

He lied about his father, saying he has died in a terrible magical accident. This was probably the story he had told to the other students at the school, but I knew he could tell that I didn't believe him. But I didn't bring his parents up again. His face contorted into rage and his pale cheeks flushed with red.

He said "Do not mention my parents again." He sneered at me. I had backed off his bed and stood staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to Tom, I don't like to talk about my parents either so I guess we can be even on that." I had said, backing away.

For the first time here I had felt scared by Tom Riddle. His polite persona he had maintained with me had been ripped away in an instant and I feared for my life. Looking into those eyes I was reminded of who he was and what he has done. However, as soon as I had mentioned my own parents his angry expression has melted away and he moved towards me. He took my arms gently and moved me close to him.

"I'm sorry Crimson." He has said looking sorry for himself. And once again I was taken completely aback…was he actually sorry? But in the moment I didn't really care…his lovely blue eyes stared into mine and I was swept into them like being pulled into calm water and all of a sudden I wasn't scared anymore.

"It's ok Tom, people's pasts are painful and we don't need to bring it all up, it makes you weak." I said glancing up at him. This last comment was playing the game. Playing to Tom desires. I knew that he hated feeling weak, and that he obviously saw family as a weakness, so I had to make him believe that I was the same.

The conversation had soon drifted to trivial matters of friends and school. It was after midnight that we decided to call it a day. Tom and I walked silently to my room, walking leaving little room between our arms that made them brush against each other. We finally got to my door and I turned to face him. His dark brown hair shone in the moonlight and I felt a rush of energy pass over me.

"Thank you for all this Tom, you have been so kind." I said, surprised at the words leaving my mouth.

"My pleasure Crimson." He said softly, looking surprised himself. He slowly lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently, his cold face mingling with my small warm hands. I felt my face blush in the darkness and I knew Tom had seen it too.

"Why are you always so cold, next you are going to tell me you are a vampire." I joked quietly.

"Sadly not Crimson, I'm just cold as death himself." He giggled and I smiled back.

"Until tomorrow Tom." I said with a smirk before turning to my door and opening it quietly.

"Until tomorrow Crimson." He said and when I looked back, he was gone.

…...

I awoke the next more to the sound of tapping at my window. I lifted my head quickly feeling the blood rushing to my eyes and jumped out of bed, swaying slightly. I looked round to see a grey small owl tapping its beak against my window. I rushed and opened it swiftly and the owl messily flew in and landed with a thump on the bedside table. I reminded me of Ron's little owl and how it crashed into the great hall almost every morning and always made a show. I giggled to myself at the memory. I took the small letter from the owl and gave its head a stroke.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you." I said worried but the owl shook its wings and flew out the window.

I looked at the small letter and recognised the handwriting as Dumbledore; my heart began to beat quickly. It read…

 _Dear Crimson,_

 _I am happy to hear that you have settled in to quickly and made good friends with your fellow house mates. Your new uniform and books have been left on your trunk, all courtesy of the school. I am also pleased to have noticed that you and have been getting along well. Thank you for listening to m instruction so well and I look forward to hearing your progress soon. Please would you meet be at the end of the day for a chat about how you are getting on, I also have something to show you.. Have a wonderful first day I look forwards to seeing you in Transfiguration._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

P.S. My office is in my transfiguration classroom, behind the tapestry of the knights.

I closed the small letter up and burnt it once again, putting the ashes into the fire in the corner of the room. I sighed; at least I was doing a good job…

I quickly got ready for my first day at Hogwarts…well my first say in this era…when Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were off hunting Horcruxes we didn't go back to school for a year, although we learnt a lot more in the real world I was worried about being behind. But then I remembered that everyone was also at the start of 7th year so I really had nothing to worry about. When I was at Hogwarts I was always top of my year, even ahead of Hermione, although I kept quiet about my success.

I got dressed and rushed over to my floor length mirror near the bookshelf to take a look at myself. I felt like I was home. The heavy weight of the cloak draped around my shoulders felt familiar and comforting. I signed and closed my eyes relishing the feeling. The only thing different was the colour. I was used to the familiar dark midnight blue adorning my uniform but this had now been replaced with a deep green and silver. The Slytherin badge against my chest was unfamiliar, but I liked it. The green suited my hair and it looked like this was where I was meant to be. It made me look dangerous.

I used wandless magic to style my hair to backcomb and put my bangs menacing in front of the piercing eyes. I used a tiny bit of makeup to cover my dark circles that still lingered from the curses. I looked hot, dangerous and cool. I giggled to myself. When I was at school I never really cared for my appearance until 6th year when I started to gain attention for my gifts in the dark arts. My skirt was longer than my one in my time and I used magic to shorten it slightly, pulling my grey socks up to my knees. I didn't look bad…I looked sexy. I turned towards the door with a swish of my red hair and pulled my bag onto my shoulder opening the door to the new world that lay beyond…


	7. The Falling

The Falling

 **Sorry for not updating in a while! Ive had exams at school and it has taken over my life! I am now off school for a month! So updates will be regular. Much more Tom and Crimson in this chapter, but be warned, they won't always been so nice. Dark times lie ahead…**

 **~Mollie Louu**

I made my way slowly down the dorm room stairs and through the arch into the common room. It was a mass with students young and old doing last minuet homework and slicking back hair ready for making the school believe we were the powerful ones. I found myself smirking, it was true, Slytherin's were obsessed with themselves even when no one was watching… I was taken from my thoughts by a slim blonde Slytherin girl stopped me in my tracks.

"AHH so you are the girl that dropped out of the sky, I'm Phoebe Worthing" she said with a smirk, little did she know I already knew what she thought of me…

"Charmed I'm sure. I'm Crimson Méfier." I said shortly, letting her know where we stand. She smiled a fake small smile and opened her mouth to speak again before looking over my shoulder and pushing her hair back.

"Hello Tom." She said in a sultry manner.

I spun round quickly to see Tom stood there like a god. His dark hair was swept delicately over his forehead on the left side and his eyes were shining into mine.

"Good morning Crimson." He said taking my hand into his and kissing it. I felt my face blush hard.

"Shall we go to breakfast Tom." I said linking my arm with his.

"Of course." He said leading me away without one word to Phoebe.

I followed Tom into the great hall and as I entered I was taken back to another time. My time at Hogwarts. I remember the placed full of the buzz of students and teachers, Harry Ron and Hermione sat leaving me a space Draco giving me a secret smile and Seamus scribbling last minuet homework. The windows and walls were all intact and there were no dead bodies or crying first years desperately trying to hide. There was just the unmistakable sound of life and happiness. I smiled to myself and sighed.

"Are you alright Crimson?" Tom said as we walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Just thinking about…things." I giggled.

"Good to know that at least one girl in the school uses their brain." He said smirking as we took our seats in the middle of the table.

I ate as much food as my body could possibly take. I forgot how good food tasted when it wasn't badly cooked my Hermione. Tom noticed my appetite and smiled at me with a mouth full of toast.

"What? A war raging on your door step means no house elves to make amazinggg food!" I said laughing at him.

"Tell me more about this war Crimson." Tom said softly.

I decided not to make a big deal of this, of course I couldn't tell him about it because it's my future…his future. And I wasn't ready to begin idle chit chat of the friends I used to have and my future that died with them.

"Tom, like you said last night digging up the past isn't right. I don't need it anymore. It proves you to be weak."

"One day you will tell me." He said this as a statement. A promise that I would tell him…I let the conversation fall to silence.

…

The day went by smoothly. I was in all the same classes as Tom, thanks to Dumbledore but I didn't hate it…I found myself enjoying talking to Tom on an academic level as well as a personal one. I had never had someone, not even Hermione that could talk to me about school work and not instantly feel that I was inferior. Professor Slughorn, who I had known from kind of 'last year' at Hogwarts, took a rather large shine to me as I was clearly in cohorts with his golden boy.

"Your marks from your previous school are outstanding! I'm glad you have found a partner in young he needs someone like you." He has said after potions had finished before I left, my arm linked in Tom's.

As we made our way to transfiguration, the last lesson as the day I couldn't help but feel nervous about facing Dumbledore again…not only did he want to chat about Tom I had seen him die only a year ago…and now, to see his young facing living and thriving gives me chills.

Tom and I made our way to a table in the middle of the classroom and took our seats gracefully while the rest of the class watched us and whispered. This had happened throughout the day, no one dared talk to me while Tom Riddle had his arm around my waist and already people begun to gossip about our relationship and looked scared as we walked by. It was strange to have that sort of power over people…during my time at Hogwarts I was invisible to the entire school until I became friends with the trio and even then it wasn't until I attacked professor Snape in my 5th year that my talents became known.

The lesson went on as normal, a lot of the stuff I already knew but I kept my head down averting Dumbledore's eyes throughout the class and never putting my hand up.

Tom noticed this around half an hour into the class and lent to my ear.

"Why are you being so quiet? Is Transfiguration a weakness?" he giggled, his breath brushing my cheek. A shiver ran down my spine and I turned my face towards him, my lips nearly bushing his. I lent to his ear.

"I have no weaknesses Tom…He's a family friend and I don't particularly like him." I said with a sneer.

Of course this wasn't true I loved Dumbledore like a father but Tom couldn't know that. He smiled at me and moved his head to rest on mine.

"I hate him too." He said with no emotion behind his voice, staring in Dumbledore direction.

We spent the rest of the class in silence, Tom sitting extremely close to me, our sides touching gently. And as much as I didn't want to admit it…I liked it…I had never felt this way about anyone one…apart from Draco. Although I had only known Tom for a matter of days, I felt so comfortable with him and for the first time I felt as if I belonged…wow that was corny but its true…

I now knew that this Tom I was sitting next to was manipulative, uncaring and vindictive but this Tom seemed to care…and this Tom hadn't killed my friends…and I knew I had to save not only them…but Tom himself.

The lesson ended with me not listening to a word and my thoughts drifting to Tom. We rose from our seats and Tom picked up my books pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Thank you Tom." I said smiling at him. The side of his mouth lifted in response and quickly faded as Dumbledore made his way towards us.

"Crimson may I have a word." He spoke, his eyes crinkling into a smile behind his half-moon glasses.

"Of course Professor." I said sternly. "I'll see you in the common room Tom.

Tom stared at me, I knew he wanted to wait for me but I gave him a small smile that let him know I would be fine.

"I shall take your books and wait by the fire so we can begin the potions scroll when you return." Riddle said stiffly. He then turned away sharply and walked swiftly out the door.

Dumbledore waited till the sound of Tom's shoes clicking on the stone floor of the corridor disappeared.

"Crimson it is lovely to meet you again." Dumbledore said with a warm smile.

"It's urm, nice to see you too Professor." I said looking away. I still couldn't look at him. It was strange and alien. Hearing his voice again, and so much healthier and younger made me shiver. However, that warm smile flooded me with a welcoming nice feeling that I hadn't felt in months. It was overwhelming, so much so that I reached out and hugged him…

I didn't know what I was thinking but I couldn't help myself… "umphf" Dumbledore sounded as I gripped him tightly round the waist. As a student in my time I was constantly watched by Dumbledore due to my fathers...dealings with the dark arts, a very powerful wizard and a high ranking member of Voldemort's movement. I had inherited his love and power in the dark arts and it was carefully monitored so I could go to school. My father had been in Askaban for most of my life and I was watched by my mother who scarcely mentioned my father. My mother had also been involved with the dark arts, a very powerful French witch with a keen skill in mind enchantments. However, when she realised the danger her family was in she took me away and hid my from the world. Dumbledore had helped my mother escape prison and lead us into a new life. I had never told anyone, not even my closest friends about my father or my family's involvement in the great wizarding war. Only Draco knew of my heritage as his family was close to mine.

Hugging Dumbledore now, knowing he didn't really have a clue who I was didn't matter. He was the only person I had left. He put his hands onto my back and gave me a light pat on the shoulder. I moved away from him taking a step back.

"As I suspected you do know me from your time. Please do not tell me of the future as I will experience it one day for myself, and it will be a great surprise." He exclaimed cheerfully.

My heart sunk, as I knew his future and what would become of him, and it was far from a happy ending.

"We are here to talk about the present! I trust you have received my letters?" I nodded swiftly. "and it appears that you have already made acquaintance with Mr. Riddle."

I opened my mouth, prepared to tell him how I didn't have feelings for Riddle and tell him what he is going to do after he finishes school, but I was interrupted.

"Now, now Crimson please do not tell me what I already know. I know how dangerous a talent like Tom is and I can guess as to what his future holds. And based off your entrance to this time, it is far from good. I only have one request. That you stop Tom from becoming something even he cannot control. To do this you will have to play him at his own game, get him on side. Be devious. Any trouble caused will be passed by me and no consequence will come of it. Tom has been involved in many student duels and horrid acts committed by his friends. Although he has always been able to avoid trouble and hide behind his little gang. A few of his member have been expelled in the past for such acts, but Tom is clever, as I'm sure you know. You need to help him see the light Crimson, you need to change him."

After he has finished I stared blankly at him for a couple of minutes, taking in what I had just been tasked with. I already knew what Tom was capable of and it scared me…

What Dumbledore didn't know was about 'the darkness' as my mother had called it, that lurked within me…I couldn't control who I really was. It had taken years of training for me to contain my power and learn right from wrong, and surrounding myself with these people…who would influence my dark magic beyond my control was dangerous. But I was finally without someone always watching, keeping me in check. I was free.

"I will do my best professor." I said bowing my head.

"I am delighted by your willingness to help! Now please make your way back to the common room I'm sure will have many questions for you on your return." He winked at me, raising his arm causing the door to swing open. I bowed my head and left the room in haste.

Dumbledore was right, when I entered the common room I barley had a second to look around for Tom when I rushed in a blur in front of me and bombarded me with questions. I told him some trivial story about how he only wanted to know how I was settling in, Tom seemed to believe me.

It was now,later that evening. Tom and I had completed the essay and were idling lounging on his bed in a comfortable silence.

"I will not be able to sit with you tomorrow evening Crimson." Tom said looking up from his dark arts textbook.

"Oh ok Tom, I'll go to the library to study I think." I said looking back at the ceiling.

"I am at duelling club. It's my turn to duel tomorrow. Against some 7TH year Griffindor." He said scoffing. I decided to act interested.

"Oh Tom could I come and watch?!" I said quickly shooting up into a sitting position moving closer to him. He looked shocked and glanced quickly from my eyes to my lips and back again, I could have sworn I saw a faint blush rise on his cheeks.

"A lot of girls come to watch my duel." He said with a smirk returning his eyes to his book.

"Well I will be there as well." I said lying back down. He smirked again. "maybe I'll join the duelling club, give you a run for your money." I said flipping my body away from him smiling. He heard him scoff and move towards me.

"There are no girls allowed in the duelling club. You are too fragile." He laughed, I decided to push Dumbledore's task and my relationship with Tom to the limit.

I swiftly turned over and pushed Tom onto his back before sitting straddled on his waist.

"I am not fragile Riddle. I have fought in a war and killed more wizards than you can count. I think I can handle a couple of silly school boys." I whispered in his ear before sitting back up to take in his expression.

He didn't look angry, or amused or anything in between. He looked blank. I slowly climbed off him and sat beside him staring at his unchanging face. He slowly sat up and looked me dead in the eye. The corner of his mouth twitched into a slight lopsided smile.

"You don't understand how long I have waited for someone like you Crimson." He has said this the other night but this time it seemed more possessive, more…dangerous.

"I could say the same thing Tom." I said blushing wildly dipping my face from his view. He lifted my face up to lock his eyes with mine. And then he kissed me. It was quick, sharp and possessive. His lips locked over mine, shooting sparks all over my body. I was paralyzed. I closed my eyes and relished the warm feeling over my lips. He soon pulled away and stared at me again.

"You are mine Crimson." He said sternly taking my face in his hands. Was this a loving, caring gesture? Probably not, but **I couldn't help but fall in love, fall in danger with Lord Voldemort.**


	8. The Love Potion

**A\N Another super long chapter for you full of action! Please fav and review this story I've tried super hard on this chapter and reviews make me want to continue writing but no reviews makes me sadddddd! If I get 5 reviews I'll post the new chapter! Happy reading!**

 **~Mollielouu**

Two weeks had passed since Tom had kissed me and he hadn't attempted to do it again. I had watched him duel the day after the kiss but didn't get involved myself, much to the dismay of Tom. I wasn't ready to show him my power yet, and I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself just yet. We walked to and from classes together and sat with each other in the evenings before only parting to go to bed. He was a man of few words and liked to disappear at random and show up a few hours later. I could only assume that he was going to Deatheater meetings or creating Horcruxes or some shit, I didn't like to think about it. Thus my minds turmoil began.

I was sat alone in my room, Tom had to 'go and study' with Abarax and the other boys. He had no clue I knew that he and his followers were off in some forgotten corner of the school on a pureblood power trip. I hadn't had too much time alone over the past couple of weeks, spending time with the girls, Tom following my every move, Dumbledore watching me from across the great hall with a knowing smile and now that I was on my own recent events came crashing into my head like a sloppy jelly legs jinx turning my brain to mush. Then as I sat there, alone on my bed, I began to once again think about my friends…Ron, Harry or Hermione hadn't even popped into my head for at least a week. I was so wrapped up in my new life that my old one had begun to slip. How could I have let that happen?! I shook my head violently trying to push my brain out of my head. How could I have so easily forgotten what had happened to me…the battle, the death…it hadn't crossed my mind…

What on earth was I doing….I was absentmindedly been hanging around with the person who had killed my friends…who ruined my parents and my family's name. I needed to scream, I need to break something. I grasped my head and pulled at my wild ginger hair. My brain began to feel like it was going to fall out of my head. Here we go, another episode.

Every so often my emotions would take over my brain and would turn into pure anger. That had happened in the battle…after I saw a Hufflepuff first year be killed I had reached down to him and touched his small dead face, his eyes were blank but I could see the future he could have had. I turned towards the death eater that had done it and killed him in an instant. No thinking had been involved, just pure anger, and I couldn't stop after that. Every Deatheater I crossed, I killed. It must have amounted to about 10 in total…of course no one knew about this. And when Voldemort had come to kill me I had no energy left to fight him.

I once again shook my head trying to rid my mind of the memories. No how could I have forgotten, I couldn't live a normal life, not after what I had done. _Oh but you can Crimson._ The darkness spoke from within me.

"No" I said out loud clamping my hands over my ears. I couldn't escape my past, although the past few days I had been I cannot forget what I was here to do… _yes you can Crimson, follow your heart_. My breath shuddered to a stop has I heard my mother's voice echo in my head. I broke down. I missed my mum…I hadn't thought about her since before the battle. Before I left to go and hunt Horcruxes I had blamed her for the power I had and what my own mind could do to me. I blamed her for people leaving me as an outcast in school. I blamed her for my second name. I blamed her for what had happened to my friends. If she hadn't married my stupid father I would have been different, or I wouldn't have existed at all.

I felt myself scream out loud. I stifled another scream by clasping my hands over my mouth, forcing the air back into my throat. I couldn't see Tom again. We hadn't known each other for that long anyway so distancing myself from him won't be difficult…

No I can't.

I have to go through with what Dumbledore tasked me to do.

I stood up quickly grabbing my wand from beside me and began to make my way out of the door when I was faced with Louisa.

"Crimson I've been looking for you!" she said before her face fell into a frown. "Are you alright?" she said looking concerned. "Should I go and get Tom?" she said before grabbing my arm and beginning to drag me towards the boy's dormitory.

"NO!" I shouted yanking my arm from her grip. "Sorry, I'm fine. Just having a moment."

"it looks like more than a moment! Its past curfew now where are you thinking of going?" she exclaimed.

"Just for a walk, don't tell anyone where I am ok? Especially Tom." I said with urgency.

"A-alright." She said startled.

I quickly turned and began to run down the stairs, past students studying in the common room and through the hidden door into the corridor. I ran through the empty corridors turning sharply round corners so fast that my bare feet skidded, making the soles of my feet burn. My feet soon hit the grass outside the great castle doors. It was cold and damp but my feet welcomed the coolness of the night dew. I carried on running until I reached the foot of the astronomy. I looked up at the top for a second before I began to climb the stairs to the top. When I reached the top my throat and chest burned with the cold and my eyes watered profusely. I walked over to the edge before flopping down, dangling my feet over the side. I took a deep breath regulating my breathing, taking in small amounts of air to stop the burning in my throat.

I'm not sure how long I sat there for but I did lots of thinking, I knew that I had to control myself. I knew I had to do what was asked of me. And I knew that for a while I had to stay away from Tom Riddle. It must have been past 2 in the morning when I decided to stand up and make my way back to my room. I stood up slowly stretching my legs and yawning loudly. I hadn't realised how cold I had gotten. My hands and feet were blue and my breath was visible in the night air. I sighed before taking out my wand and casting a warming charm to linger round my body.

I approached the castle silently and slipped through the corridors like a ghost. I passed through the wall into the dark common room. The embers of the fire had long been extinguished so not even a flicker of light remained.

"Lumos" I said softly. A soft dim light glowed at the end of my wand, guiding me towards to stair and up to my dormitory. As I found the stairs I silently dimmed the light to a small glow that would no wake up the other students. I found my way up to my room and opening the door swiftly before entering and waving my wand to light a few candles. I signed deeply.

"ffff." I expelled the held air from my lungs and relaxed slightly letting my shoulders slump down. I waving my wandless hadn't at the fire to light and warm the room. The rush of hot air hit my cold cheeks with a welcoming flush. I was extremely glad Louisa hadn't told anyone where I was I couldn't deal with seeing Riddle right now…

I changed into my night dress and slipped into bed. I stared up at the canopy above me before waving my hand above my hand and enchanting stars above my head. I sighed and watched them with glazed eyes. I imagined that I was lying with Draco at Malfoy manor on a warm summer night, watching the stars hand in hand, without warning I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning to a sharp knock on my door. I jolted away and looked at my clock. 6:30am…you have got to be kidding me.

"IT IS 6:30 IN THE MORNING PLEASE LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE." I shouted shoving my head back into my pillow.

"Crimson, please answer the door." The voice that came from beyond sounded angry. Blank. And scared me to the core. It was Tom.

"Alright Tom hold on." I said quietly before swinging my legs over the bed and pulling on my Slytherin jumper over my underwear.

I opened the door to a seething Tom Riddle. He pushed his way into the room, slammed the door and pushed me up against it.

"Where were you last night." He whispered menacingly.

"None of your business where I was Riddle." I said maliciously snarling at him.

"I came by your room late last night as it hadn't seen you to bed. And you weren't there….i asked Louisa and Clara and they seemed…very…suspicious…they lied to me saying you were in bed. You were not in bed Crimson." He said staring into my eyes, into my soul.

"What does it matter to you Riddle. I'm allowed to go whereever I please." I said trying to push his hands off my wrists. He didn't budge.

"I was worried." He said sternly. I could tell there was no real emotion behind. He wasn't worried. "Were you in another boys bed? Your relationship with Potter has certainly grown over the past few weeks."

In dark arts I was moved next to Sebastien Potter as Riddle and I would argue about curses and get slightly too competitive. It was thought best that we sat next to student that need some help…Riddle was sat next to a small Griffindor girl called Melini Berryweather. She barley looked up from her books and never talked to Tom during group tasks. She was scared of him. Like many of the other students in this school. As we walked the corridors people moved out of our way. Tom and I were constantly flanked by his friends like we were some kind of royalty.

Sitting next to Sebastien Potter was difficult. He had dark brown eyes and unruly black hair just like Harry's. His attention span and uncaring nature was like that of Ron and Harry when they were together and it was killing me inside. However, after a couple of lessons we had chatted and I found it easier to talk to him. He wasn't really like Harry at all. His voice was deep and his face was rounder. It was nice to talk to someone so…normal. They had studied on their curses scroll together, much to the dismay of Tom.

"Of course I wasn't! Potter and I are just study partners for out cruses scroll!" I said wildly, pushing Tom away from me. "I am no harlot Thomas Riddle, if you much know I was at the astronomy tower practicing for the astronomy exam next week!"

He fell into silence, still staring at my angry eyes.

"And Louisa and Clara had nothing to do with it! I'm sure they didn't like you threatening them for information" I stated angrily.

Tom clenched his jaw and looked away from me. I walked back towards him.

"You do not own me Riddle, you barley know me. Do no push me." I said through my teeth. "I spent years in the shadow of other people and months on the run, scared of people taking control of me. Now that I am safe you will not mess this up."

Tom did not say a word, he simply looked away and turned out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom avoided me for the rest of the week. He did not speak or look at me at dinner or in classes. It was infuriating. Gossip of our split carried throughout the school and whispers followed me where ever I went. Not that I cared…I was used to biting rumours in my time at Hogwarts, just show that children are all the same. I spent my lunches with the girls, watching that stupid 6th year girl Phoebe hang off Riddles arm where ever he went…I wasn't jealous…he just seems to have moved on quickly…not that he had to move on from me…we weren't together…obviously….

"You are jelous aren't you Crim." Clara said sipping her juice looking at me over her glass.

"What jealous of what?" I said looking down at my plate stabbing my lettuce with my fork.

"Don't be daft Crim, you have been staring at Tom and that prostitute all week." Louisa laughed making a stupid love sick face towards Tom and his friends.

"I have not. I really couldn't care less. I've only been here 3 weeks I want nothing to do with that boy…"I said shoving the food into my mouth.

"Well what about that Potter boy?" said Clara smirking at Louisa.

"He's just my friend." I said smiling.

"Even though he is a Griffindor…he's still cute." Said Louisa smiling. "Just look."

I peered over my shoulder to look at the Griffindor table. And there he was. Black hair swept delicately over his eyes and he was looking at me. As we made eye contact he blushed and looked down.

"I had a friend back home who looked like him…I could never get with him." I laughed.

"Ok okaayyyy." Said Louisa laughing at me. "Should we get going to potions? We have to make a love potion today…maybe I'll slip one to Abrarax…" she said dreamily.

"oh be quiet you love sick fool. Come on lets go." Clara said giggling grabbing my arm.

We laughed all the way to potions and lined up against the wall outside.

"AHHH girls." Said a voice from behind us. Professor Slughorn rounded the corner and walked to the classroom door. "I hope you are ready today, it's a difficult class!" he said before walking into the room.

We waited for 5 minutes before the rest of the class was seated. Tom had silently floated into the seat next to me without a word.

"Today class we are going to make a love potion. Extremely tricky to make and requires full concentration. We don't want any explosions. If you get even a drop on your skin you will have an obsessive infatuation with the first person you see for at least 24 hours. So sensible heads on please. I have an example potion for each of your pairs at the end of your desks, before you start I would like you to smell the potion and record your findings."

I sighed and reached for the potion at the same time Riddle did…his cold hand gently touched mine and he looked up at me. He didn't say anything, he simply looked away and let me grab the potion. So childish…

I took the potion in my hand and took the cork from the top. The smell hit my nose straight away. It was intoxicating. I smelt something dark, like old wood or damp earth. It was manly and demanding. I closed my eyes and look in another breath of the sweet air. And then I stopped breathing…I knew that smell…my eyes opened wide…it was the unmistakable aroma or Tom Riddle. The few times we had been in close proximity to each other I had loved the smell of him…not that I always made a point of smelling him…that would be weird…but I couldn't get it out of my head. I quickly moved the flask away from me and shoved it towards riddle, nearly tipping the contents over the desk.

"Watch it." Tom said grabbing my hand to steady it. It was strange having him touch me again. I looked up at him and gazed into his eyes, forgetting what had happened for at least 3 seconds. I quickly shook my head and passed the flask over to him carefully, moving his hands from mine.

I watched Tom carefully lift the glass tube to his nose and take a deep breath. I knew from Dumbledore that he was conceived under the influence of a love potion and according to magic laws, children who were born under those effects could not feel love. But I must have been wrong. I heard Riddle give an audiable breath in and then it stopped. I looked up to see he was deadly still, as if someone had taken a photo of him. Hi eyes were wide and his jaw was clenched. I wonder what he could smell….

"What is is?" I asked quietly.

"I smell…." He paused… "nothing." He said placing the flask down on the desk.

I knew he was lying through his teeth. He could smell something but like he had once said to me…love was a weakness he could not show, especially to me.

We continued the rest of the class in silence, chopping and adding ingredients to our potions. Riddle staying at least 2 meters away from me at all times. I scoffed as he moved round the other side of the desk to avoid us chopping Tentacular leaves on the same side of the desk. When the potion had finished we brought it to the front of the room to have it checked by Slughorn. We rounded the desk and faced the class. Slughorn pottered around the potion and brought out a small thermometer like tube and put it into the potion. Pink love hearts and sparks shot out of the end and into the air around us.

"AHHH." Exclaimed Slughorn. "Perfect! Come class come and sniff this and see how strong the effects are." The class began to gather just as Tom and I both moved to move the heavy cauldron toward the end of the desk…then

BANG

CRASH

One of the students tripped over a forgotten bag and crashed into the desk, pushing the potions all over my arms and legs. Without thinking I looked over towards Tom to see if he was in the same position as me. I realised as soon as we locked eyes that this was a huge mistake…we were both drenched in a love potion….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt a surge of lust inside my stomach and an uncontrollable desire to grab Tom by the back of the neck and kiss him senseless and looked at me exactly the same. We launched into each other and locked lips in a vicious attack of passion. His lips slide effortlessly with mine as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled at my hair. He was warm against my lips and I felt like I was complete in his arms.

"I love you Tom, we can never be apart." I screeched at the top of my voice. As soon as I went back to kiss him I was violently pulled away from him by two sets of strong hands.

"oh my days." I heard professor Slughorn shout. "Grab him please" he shouted as I saw Tom lunge towards me moving out to grab my outstretched hand.

"Let go of me! Let her go you bastards!" Tom shouted violently struggling against the hold of his friends Avery and Abrarax.

I looked back to see I was being pulled away by Clara and Louisa. "NOOO GET AWAY TOM HELP ME!" I screamed what were these girls doing to me! "YOU JUST WANT TOM FOR YOUSELF" I screeched again I need to get to Tom. I needed Tom. Before I could grab for him again that Slug bastard man waved something smelling strongly of lavender under my nose and I blacked out…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I bolted upwards in a cold sweat with Tom on my mind.

"TOM!" I shouted quickly looking around me. I was in my room and not with Tom, I began to sob. "Tom where are you."

"Crimson…" I looked up and saw a very scared look Clara and Louisa staring at me… "Slughorn said that she would be out till this had worn off! It's only been 4 hours! Now both of them are awake!" she exclaimed, I stayed quiet.

"Where is my Tom?" I said sobbing.

Louisa laughed and sat next to me, I shuffled away , Tom would be so angry if I was next to someone else. "Your Tom is fine Crim, hes just with his friends he will be back soon" she said softly.

"But he said he wouldn't leave me." I cried launching myself into her lap.

"He hasn't left you Crim! He will be back after dinner!" she said smiling.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME! YOU WANT TO STEAL MY TOM DON'T YOU" I screeched throwing myself away from her.

"No no! Of course I don't! Why don't we go and get Tom Clara?" she asked turning back towards her.

"Really?!" I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"What?" Clara said looking confused. "OHHHH" she said suddenly. "Yeah Crim we will be back soon!" she said as she was dragged out of the room by Louisa.

Phew I was going to see Tom now! I couldn't wait to see his gorgeous face and kiss him again. I heard a click from outside…they had locked the door…

"What, where are you going?" I said rushing to the door.

"We will go for dinner and come back with some more sleeping draft for her. She is funny isn't she, never seen a love potion working in real life! Apparently Tom is going crazy! He cursed Ab with wandless magic and he's in the hospital wing!" Louisa laughed…

They were trying to keep us apart….

I lay silent until I was sure that they had gone. As I thought they had taken my wand…but they didn't know that, like Riddle, I was experience at wandless magic. I waved my hand over the lock and it clicked open slowly. I opened the door and peered out slightly, checking that I wasn't been watched. I waved a silence charm onto my feet and swiftly walked towards the head boys dormitory.

I knocked on the door. Avery came to the door, when I saw him he quickly flicked his wrist to move his wand but I was quicker.

"STUPLEFY!" I shouted moving my hand to make contact with his chest. Avery flew backwards and landed next to Tom's bed and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"TOM!" I shouted running into the room. And there he was tied up with a entrapment charm in the corner of the room.

"OH MY TOM.!" I ran towards him and held his chiselled face in my hands. I smashed my lips into his as I used my magic to untie his body. As soon as I had he pulled me wildly onto his lap and tangled his fingers in my hair. He pulled his face away from mine and pushed our forheads together.

"I can never let you go Crimson. After school is over we are going to run away and rule the world. Ridding it of everyone we hate." He said gritting his teeth pushing his lips back to mine. He scooped me up into his arms and pulling me till my back was against the wall. He pushed my hands above my hair and held them there as he kissed me wildly. His tongue pushed my lips apart and he began to stroke his tongue against mine. He bit my lip harshly drawing blood and causing it to pool inside my mouth.

"I love you Tom. We are going to take over the world." I said pushing my hips into gaining a growl to earth from his lips. I pulled roughly at his dark curls causing them to fall over his dark eyes making him look like a god. He moved his thumb to stroke the blood from my lips pulling at the cut slightly causing me to wince. But that didn't matter right now.

"You are gorgeous Crimson." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

I could never leave him. In that moment all was forgotten.

The door crashed open and Dumbledore burst in waving his hand to push us both apart to opposite sides of the room. He walked over to me and forced a purple thick liquid to my lips and forced it down my throat. I coughed and spluttered, nearly spilling the contents of my stomach. He then crossed the room and did the same to Tom. Then, for the second time today, my world went black…


	9. The Realization

I awoke suddenly with a sharp pain the in back of my head, as if lighting had been shot through my brain. I jolted upwards pushing my hands into my eyes. "URGHH" I groaned blinking rapidly at the lights shining through huge windows…where was I?... I wiped my eyes and continued until the room before me had become clear. I was in the hospital wing…I whipped my head around myself looking for some clue as to why the hell I was here!

The last thing I remembered was standing at the desk with Tom making our potion…

As I looked to my left I saw Tom laying in the bed a few rows down. He didn't look hurt…I looked down at myself, inspecting my arms and legs for any signs of cuts or bruises, finding none! As I reached once more to hold my aching head my hand grazed my lips and I winced suddenly and pulled my hand away quickly. I pulled my hand to my face again slowly to trace the cut that I found upon my lip. I followed it carefully with my finger wincing again as my fingers made contact with the fresh cut on my lower lip. What on earth had happened?

I looked over at Tom again, he was still out…I got up, and walked over to him. As I was just about the shake him away he shifted slightly turning his face towards me. He breathed out slowly before settling again. This made me take a step back…he looked so normal like this. His dark hair was messy and ruffled over his softly closed eyes. His mouth was hanging slightly open showing his perfect white teeth. He looked gorgeous…he perfect pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight accompanied by a few light freckles under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. His perfect plump lips, slightly parted, looked kissable…

"Hello Crim, like what you see?" a voice croaked.

I looked up and saw that the distinct dark eyes of Tom Riddle were staring up at me through heavy eye lids. I immediately jumped back and lowered my head, trying the hide my blush to no avail…

"I was urmmm…just about the wake you! I didn't remember how I got here….do…do…you?" I said looking away pretending that last 10 seconds hadn't happened.

"I have no idea actually…where am…?" he said suddenly rocketing up. He looked just has confused as I was, at least I wasn't the only one… "We were in potions and now…the hospital wing?" he said looking at me, completely perplexed.

"I have no idea Riddle…"

"Ow my head." Tom suddenly said holding his hands over his eyes just as I had done.

"Yeah I've got the same" I said blinking furiously.

"Ah you are awake!" a voice sounded from the other end of the room.

Both Tom and I turned out heads quickly towards the sound and were met with a smiling Albus Dumbledore walking towards us. He didn't look annoyed…or confused at all! He looked like he found this all rather amusing, judging from his small smile and crinkles by his eyes.

"Excuse me Professor." I said swiftly. "But I don't understand what you find so amusing?" I said blush and feeling embarrassed that Dumbledore obviously knew something we did not.

"Oh no need to panic my dear! Yesterday in potions you and young here has a run in with a spilt love potion. If it weren't for you excellent skills in potion making, the effects wouldn't have been…so strong." He giggled again and came to sit opposite us on my bed.

A love potion….we had spilt it on ourselves?...That would mean…

I turned around and looked at Tom in horror, he seemed to have made this deduction a couple of seconds before I did as he jumped up from his bed swaying slightly and marched over to Dumbledore.

"What do you mean a spilt love potion?!" he raged.

"As I understand it, one of your classmates tripped into your desk and spilt the entire cauldron on you and Crimson…the effects…as I said before due to the powerful potion were…immediate.." he said smiling again.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I suddenly started taking both Tom and Dumbledore by surprise.

"I'm sure you know the qualities of a love potion young lady, as you are exceedingly intelligent…" he giggled again and stood up walking away with a smile. "I think your friends should be the ones to explain this to you. I'll be happy to see you back in lessons tomorrow when the sleeping draught has worn off…" he said winking and walking out the door.

Tom and I had a few moments of silence before Louisa, Clara, Abrarax and Avery came barging through the door all laughing and talking over one another.

"Oh good you are awake…" Clara giggled nudging Louisa and bursting into fits of laughter.

"Would you like to explain what happened?" Tom's voice sounded from the side of his bed.

As the girls continued to giggle the boys lowered their heads and looked at each other with terrified eyes, they knew Tom was going to lose his temper.

"Girls please!" I laughed nervously, glancing at Tom. "Come on, let's go back to the common room and you can explain it" I said manoeuvring the girls towards the door, glancing over my shoulder at the boys desperate terrified faces…why on Earth did they look so terrified?

I spent the entire walk back to the corridor asking the girls what on Earth happened, only to be met with fits of laughter. I was extremely close to hexing them both into next week….

We finally entered through the hidden wall and into the empty common room I ran in front the girls and pulled out my wand.

"If you don't tell me what HAPPENED YESTERDAY, I WILL CURSE YOU!" I shouted giggling, letting them know it was a joke. The laughed even more and guided me to the soft green leather arm chairs in front of the dead fire.

"First of all Crim." giggled Louisa. "You can't get angry, and you most definitely cannot jinx us…" she said leaning on Clara snorting back a laugh.

"ALRIGHT I WON'T! BUT TELL ME BEFORE I FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!" I said bolting forwards to the end of my seat.

"Well as you know we were in potions and we were making the love potion…now no one could do it as well as you and Tom of course…sooooo Slughorn decided to make an example of you two…you brought your potion to the front and I'm not sure who it was but someone tripped into the desk and the potion…well fell onto you…" Louisa didn't look so amused now as she watched my expression change from mildly amused to utterly horrified.

Me…Tom…love potion…I stood up sharply and paced from the fire to the end of the chairs and back again.

"Judging by Riddle being in the hospital wing I'm guessing he was involved?!" I said stopped dead in front of the girls. "Just tell me straight…I was interrupt" I sat back down placing my head into my hands and scrunching my eyes shut.

"Well you kind of just…stood there for a second and then you…well jumped on him." I groaned sinking my face into the pillow next to me. "And then well you kissed and screamed how you could never let each other go….it was hilarious" she laughed loudly. "Seeing Tom like that it was so strange! Then we all tried to drag you apart and Slughorn gave you a sleeping draft that should have kept you asleep till the effects wore off but…you both woke up…"

"You mean that's not it…" I said my voice breaking as I lifted by scorching face up towards them.

"nope just getting started…so you woke up screaming about how you needed Tom."

"OH MY TOM WHERE IS MY TOM HE TOLD ME HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!". Clara shouted mocking me by falling onto Louisa's laugh forcing both of them to fall into fits of laughter. Admittedly, seeing them laugh made me have to stifle a giggle before shoving my face into the cushion again. "Ohhh it's not over yet Crim." Hearing that made me groan once again and sink onto the floor into a comical heap.

"Clara and I were starving so we thought taking your wand and leaving you for a few minutes would be alright…but YOU didn't tell you could do wandless magic! Then when we went back we found you with Dumbledore flat out again…with messy hair and lipstick on Tom's face…" after that she burst into tears of amusement and left me to rhith on the floor in embarrassment.

"Apparently Tom had woken up as well, and you cursed your way in, stuplified Avery right across the room, and Dumbledore found you all over each other…who knows what would have happened if Dumbledore didn't intervene. Lestrange only went to get him because Tom was being dangerous…" the amusement faded slightly... "Ab was in the hospital wing for a few hours…dark magic…I didn't now Tom was that powerful…" she said looking at me, as if she wanted me to clarify her theory.

"Ah not so fun anymore then…Tom is gonna be sooooo angry…never going to be able to look at him again." I laughed trying to lighten the mood back up.

It seemed to work as we continued to joke and chat about the…most eventful potions lesson until the light faded from the sky the common room began to fill with students once again. Although the light hearted afternoon cheered me up and rid me of my headache…I couldn't help but worry…about Tom's reaction and about the fact that the boys still hadn't come back…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't see Tom or the other boys for the rest of the day. After a while the girls and I went down to the hall to get some dinner but again the boys were a no show. As I walked into the great hall whispers erupted across the room. I received laughs and smiles and scowls alike. No one seemed to find the incident to weird as like the girls had said this isn't the first time that had happened at school. Apparently last year two Hufflepuff girls had chased each other round the school for 3 hours, worked in their favour though, they got together not long after that! The only thing people found amusing or strange was that Tom Riddle was involved. The usually angst ridden Tom was seen for the first time, by our entire class, to be like something out of a romance novel…No wonder he wasn't at dinner his reputation, for the time being, was tarnished.

"Right I'm gonna go to bed, head still isn't right." I said rubbing the sides of my face sleepily.

I stood up slowly from the table and begun to make my way back to the common room. As I entered the corridor out of the hall a voice sounded from behind me.

"Crimson!" I turned around sharply at the sound of my name to see Sebastien Potter jogging up behind me.

"Oh hello Sebastien, come to make fun of me too." I laughed walking back towards him.

"No, but I have heard about what and I feel extremely sorry for Riddle having to kiss you." He laughed and I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Anyway, insults aside, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

I stopped breathing in that moment. He was asking me out on a date.

"Urmm yeah! Sure!" I said, brushing my hair behind my ear "That would be great!" I could feel my cheeks flushing.

"Oh! Good! Well, I'll meet you outside the great hall after breakfast on Saturday then!" he said smiling wildly. H walked over to me, grasped my hand gently and kissed my pale knuckles softly. My blush increased.

He then looked up, smiled and walked back into the hall. I quickly turned on my heels and practically skipped back to the common room and through the wall.

BANG

As soon as I entered I was knocked off my feet and slammed into the wall by a white shot of light. I slide down the wall and on to the floor holding my head. I felt a violent tug at my top and I was pulled back onto my feet and pushed up against the wall. I opened my eye wide to see Tom Riddles red face seething with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I said trying to push Tom off me.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" He screamed.

"SO DO I CALM DOWN RIDDLE THAT WAS US IT WAS THAT STUPID POTION AND NO ONES BOTHERED ANYWAY!" I screamed managing to push him away from my face. "Why are you shouting at me? It's not like I spilt the potion, someone tripped into our table!"

Tom took a step back and looked genuinely confused.

"What?" he said scrunching his forehead looking bewildered? "Avery said you spilt the potion…" he said moving forwards again.

"What? No! ask anyone else! Someone tripped over a bag and into our desk! I didn't do anything!" Avery had lied to Tom…but why? To cause trouble? "You know Avery has had it in for me from the start!"

Tom took another step back. He brushed his robes down and ran his hands through his hair to smooth it back from over his eyes. He coughed and looked back up at me with a blank expression.

"I….urm…I can't apologise enough for my…outburst. I'll be sure curse Avery to within an inch of his life. To accept my apology, would you like to…join me and the others in Hogsmeade at the weekend." He looked blank, I couldn't tell if he was sorry but I felt sick…I was already going to Hogsmeade with Sebastien…but something in me…looking into those eyes made me want to drop everything and ad follow him where ever he wanted.

I shook my head quickly "You have ignored me for a week, and then attacked me…and you want me to go on a date with you?" I looked up at him and I could tell he was confused.

"A date?" he said tipping his head to the side.

"It's what you say when you go out with someone…" I said feeling myself blush.

Oh Crim stop being such a little bitch…

"I would like to discuss the week's events and what happened in potions if you don't mind. And I would also like to use it as time to….appologies for my actions…I would like to…reconnect with you."

"Hmmm reconnect, how romantic Tom." I said giggling at his robot like nature. "I've been asked by Sebastien to go to Hogsmeade this weekend Tom. I'm sorry, maybe I could meet up with you later in the day or next week. I am rather busy, you know ruling the world and all that."

He looked ready to kill…

"Very well…I didn't know you were so close to Potter." He grimaced, his teeth gritted.

"Well since you decided to boycott any contact to me, I had to find other people to talk to Thomas." I said walking past him, making my way towards the dormitories.

I felt a cold hand grab my wrist and pull me backwards.

I turned and faced Tom "You know, you can't just pull me round and man handle me whenever you like Tom, I'm not one of your little followers."

I realised id made a huge mistake and quickly corrected myself. "Urm you know the little group of girls that follow you round the school. This tough guy thing might work with then Tom but I'm not into that." I laughed nervously. "But I will see you in Hogsmeade Tom. If you like." Trying to pull some emotion from his blank face. I could tell he hadn't forgotten what I had said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tom. Meet me outside my room at 7:30 for breakfast?" I said smiling at him.

He nodded looking up at me again. "Yes, of course. I'm glad our problems have been put to rest." He said nodding more firmly.

I laughed and turned to walk away. "I'm going to teach you how to have fun Riddle even if it kills me." I said has I mounted the first stair. "Oh and don't be too hard on Avery, he's shit at defence spells." I laugh again climbing towards my room. As I went upwards I could swear that I heard him laugh softly.

 **A/N Just a kind of filler chapter to the next stage of the story! What do you think of Crim and Sebastien? or more importantly what will Tom think! Tell me what you think of the pairings in the reviews! Happy Reading!**


End file.
